The Lost Kit
by FlightbyWriting
Summary: Ice and her sister decide to explore the forest when a badger attacks them and Ice gets hurt. Bluestar comes to her in a dream and she tells her she will be reborn. In her new life, She will face memories stronger than death.
1. Chapter 1

HIIIII!!!! Writing another story and I hope people will review my other. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~~FlightbyWriting~~ Don't be afraid to criticize J

____________________SPOLIERS!!!!_____________________________________________

The Lost Kit

Chapter 1

**Sunlight shined on the damp white-gray leaf Ice was chasing. It was beautiful outside, the snow sparkling on everything. ****Her mother, Princess, and little sister, Willow, and her wanted to get fresh air. Princess's brother Firestar was a forest cat, and mother gave her older brother Cloudtail to him for him to raise. They sometimes visited, but not very often. Her mom went to eat and left Ice in charge. "Willow, do you want to explore the forest?" Ice asked. "Oh yes! Yes! Would you take me?" Willow begged. "Of course."**

**So they climbed up the fence, Ice had to help Willow, and jumped down the other side. She glanced at Willow's snow colored fur and then looked at her own gray-white one. She went to a mud puddle and called her sister ,who was curiously sniffing at the roots of a tree, over. "We need to disguise ourselves. Lets roll in this!" Willow looked at the mud and got a paw full to smear on herself. She was caked with mud and so was her sister. "Okay! Lets explore!" Ice meowed. **

**They spent most of it looking for good hiding spots, and Willow fell in some owl droppings. It was getting really dark, and Willow meowed," We need to go home."****Ice flicked her tail in agreement. She turned and started to go back. The were almost there when a big, lumbering animal charged at Willow from the darkness. Ice head- butted Willow in the side. "Run!" She followed behind her sister to the fence. They clawed their way up it, but Willow started falling.**

**She hauled Willow over the fence and sat at the top gasping for breath. The large creature reared up on its hind legs and brought his front against the fence. Ice yelped and fell off balance. She dropped on to the creatures back and rolled off of it. Stunned and unable to move, she was helpless as it loomed over her. It brought a paw back and she squeezed her eyes shut. All she could feel is pain that ran from her shoulder to her tail, then she lost consciousness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! I really want u to review and tell me how I did and I am working on making the chapters longer. Sorry if you had any mix ups in the last chapter. I may have worded it so you thought Cloudtail was Princess's brother not eldest son. Sorry… :C**

_**~~FlightbyWriting~~**_** Don't be afraid to criticize ****J**

**____________________SPOLIERS!!!!_____________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

Ice heard the rasping breath of another cat beside her. She opened her eyes and saw a blue-gray she-cat with a scarred muzzle.

"Hello young Ice," the strange cat said calmly. _Was she dreaming?_

"W-Who are you……. Where am I?" she mumbled lightly.

" I am Bluestar, Thunderclan's leader before I died, and this is Starclan." replied Bluestar.

"Why am I here?" she almost wailed. She wanted to be beside Willow and her mother.

The leader gently said, "Because you died, brave warrior." It all came rushing back like wind, the memories carried by the breeze.

_Willow… was she okay?_ A throbbing pain exploded in her left side, and she glanced down. With a gasp she saw the long slice on her side that pulsed scarlet blood on the grass.

"I'm…. dead?" she inquired hollowly. Bluestar nodded sorrowfully.

"What about Willow" Ice glanced around regrettably, but only saw undergrowth.

"She is fine." Ice sighed with relief. Bluestar's gaze turned a little dark as she meowed

" Young warrior, a long way from where you used to live a cat is about to have kits. You will be reborn as one of them. You have a very long journey ahead of you, so rest now little one."

Bluestar touched her nose to Ice's ear and slowly, she cascaded into internal darkness.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and tell about it. If you review, please give me a suggestion on What you Think Ice's name should be in her next life. Ice or Please tell good names. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!**

_**~~ FlightbyWriting~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIII!!!!!! I hope this is okay! Plz criticize k? I'm sorry that I have post-poned it! I had to study lots. I'm sooooooooooo sowwy fowgives meeeeeeeeee!!!**

_**~FlightbyWriting~**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

" _Mommy?…… Willow? MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?" the tiny voice whimpered._

_The small kit sat in some underbrush by a tree._

_Frightened and quite lonely she would be good prey for any badger or owl._

"_Mommy!" she cried again, and was answered. _

" _There you are! Willow was so worried about you and so was I!"_

" _that's enough now lets go back." Her mother led her through the trees and back to Willow………._

_

* * *

_

- The setting is in Thunderclan-

Briarkit woke with a start. _Well that was an interesting dream _she though with a yawn.

_Who is Willow_? She padded quietly past her brother and sister with a sigh. _Maybe I'll ask Mousefur later_.

" Hello little one" greeted Daisy. She lives in the nursery all the time. "Hello" I mewed back nicely.

Briarkit walked out of the den and almost ran into Jayfeather the new medicine cat.

She had a flash back of the woods so she asked him. " Do you know who Willow is?" she asked curiously.

"No but I can find out." he winked and walked away.

"Well okay then." She muttered to herself and walked toward the fresh kill pile which was well stocked and picked up a vole.

Briarkit padded up to her father and head-butted him lovingly then lie beside him. " Hi Graystripe!" 

He managed a hello around a mouthful of sparrow, and she didn't tell him he has a feather on his head.

The brilliant golden sun heated up her fur as she gulped down bites of her vole and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Jayfeather)

_Briarkit padded on some grass chasing a butterfly along with a smaller kit. "Hurry and get it Willow!" she mewed rapidly breathing._

_Briarkit's fur kept flickering in between and white and brown, and she glanced up at him her gaze holding his. Did she see me?_

_A badger loomed off in the distance and bounded down to chase them. He followed calmly behind it and saw the badger swipe a raised paw at Briarkit's side, and an alarming amount of blood poured quickly out of the cut and on to her white flickering fur._

_Her breathing quieted and she went still. " ICE!!!" was all he heard and then the wailing of a cat._

He glanced out to see her stretching. A long white stripe stood out from her darker ones and matched the gash where Ice's was.

_I wont tell her yet _he promised himself.

* * *

( Briarkit) 

I ran around in circles with my brother and sister, Bumblekit and Blossomkit, and batted Bumblekit on the ear.

He tackled me, then Millie came and pulled him off. " Behave! Its almost time for you to get apprenticed so be good."

" Now you are all dusty" She meowed and rapidly licked Blossomkit who squealed and ran away.

" Oh! Firestar's starting the meeting!" Blossomkit said excitedly.

* * *

( Jayfeather)

He watched as Briarpaw excepted her mentor with a twinkle in her eye.

" She will have much trouble in her path, yes?" A gruff voice sounded in his ear.

" Yes, but it will all be worth it to save Thunderclan." He replied.

" Lead you will, yes? " Midnight spoke.

" Yes." He vowed.

* * *

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REEEEEVVVVVVIIEEEEWWW!!! Or maby I wont finish the story. …………… Sooowwwwwyyyy fow forgetting this story I will continue it !!!!!

_**FlightbyWriting**_


End file.
